Kushina
by Nocturnals
Summary: Así que allí estaba él, con su camisa de fuerza. Y cada tanto su personalidad cambiaba. En ocasiones era el Minato que la miraba con suplica y no paraba de llorar por perdón. Y luego estaba el otro, que la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y se le reía en la cara. Aquel Minato, que aceptaba haberla asesinado. Ese día concluyó con ella encerrada rogando piedad. Piedad que nunca llegó.
1. Kushina

**Kushina**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

**Dedicado a : Aniyasha Saotome**, porque por vos es que esto está acá.

* * *

Él la observa cruzarse de piernas, está a menos de dos metros, en la mesa más remota del mismo bar que el día anterior. Se pregunta, sin poder evitarlo, si iría allí todos los días. Ella no repara en él, simplemente porque no es llamativo y porque, de seguro, tiene cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Sus propios asuntos.

Él, por su lado, solo ha decidido tomar un café antes de regresar a la universidad. Revisa sus apuntes, o al menos lo finge, mientras procura recordar su propio nombre mientras evita mirar a la joven. Minato, se repite mentalmente. Hay algo dentro de él que le dice que esa mujer tiene que ver con el mismo. Pero no es posible, ella no lo conoce, de lo contrario lo habría manifestado.

La mujer lleva media hora sentada en la mesa, sin pedir nada. Al contrario de Minato, cuyo café tiene tiempo estando frío. El camarero pasa una y otra vez al lado de la muchacha de no más de una veintena, ignorándola. Eso a él le parece insólito; la mujer es cuando menos hermosa. Algo pálida y de aspecto melancólico, pero no por ello menos bella.

La mujer básicamente no se mueve, no ha dado los clásicos signos de amortiguamiento de los miembros al mantenerlos en la misma posición. Se siente extrañado y pide que le calienten el café. Él mozo lo mira confuso, alternando de reojo entre la mesa del estudiante y de la muchacha estática.

Si no fuera porque la mujer parpadeaba, pensó Minato, deduciría que era un maniquí. Una estatua hiperrealista incluso, con afán de detalles perfeccionistas. Un café humeante es dejado sobre su mesa, lo observa unos segundos antes de informarle al camarero que lo colocase en la mesa remota. Él no duda, a pesar de que alguien ya ocupa dicha mesa.

La joven mira al camarero, mostrando por primera vez emoción en su rostro pálido; sorpresa. Anonadada, mueve los labios intentando formular una frase que no sale de su boca, pues el camarero no le devuelve la mirada, como si fuera adrede, y regresa a la cocina refunfuñando sobre clientes que se convertían en molestias. Minato no supo si eso iba hacía él o hacía la chica.

Se sentó junto a ella, tomando todo el valor que le quedaba y poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido a los golpes en su adolescencia.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con usted, señorita?

La chica abre la boca, está vez confusa y atónita. Está segura de que él le ha hablado, la mira a los ojos, y es seguro que con quien está intentando establecer una conversación es con ella. Quiere decir algo, responder, murmurar, farfullar una respuesta. Le cuesta encontrar los sonidos en su propia garganta, los labios secos recubiertos de labial cobrizo están paspados y escosen bajo el maquillaje.

— Si es lo que quieres.

Minato respira tranquilo cuando ella responde, y no entiende porque el camarero lo ve como si estuviera haciendo una locura. A lo mejor el camarero tiene un problema con la chica, conjeturo. Salvaguardado su orgullo de hombre, converso con ella casi de forma monologa. Ella, básicamente, sonría y asentía. A pesar de que juró haberla avergonzado con sus bromas en un par de ocasiones, ella no se sonrojo, y sus ojos no se humedecieron con la risa, cosa que no tuvo muy en cuenta.

Se sintió idiota cuando reparo en que no se había presentado correctamente, y lo hizo a tiempo, justo antes de cruzar la calle y entrar a su última clase.

— Por cierto, Soy Minato Namikaze. — Se presento, colgándose la mochila y extendiéndole la mano.

Ella no la tomo, pero sonrió ampliamente.

—Kushina Uzumaki.

Al día siguiente Minato fue de nuevo, y la encontró sentada en el mismo sitio, siendo ignorada de nuevo por el maleducado camarero de ojos oscuros. Se sentó a su lado, sin preguntar y le arrojo un saludo espontaneo. Curiosamente, pensó, Kushina vestía igual que el día anterior; un vestido negro.

— ¿Estas esperando a alguien? — Pregunto más tarde, consumido por la curiosidad.

— Algo… Estoy esperando algo.

Kushina fija sus ojos en la gente frente a ellos, bulliciosa y feliz en su mayoría. La joven deja caer su cabello rubicundo, de un color indeterminado entre el rojo y el naranja brillante, y mira hacia el cielo.

— Tienes que irte. — Le recordó ella, con su voz susurrante y lejana. — Yo también debería.

— Pero no ha pasado nada ¿Qué esperabas? ¿O se te ha hecho tarde?

Ella lo mira, con sus ojos violáceos peligrosamente inexpresivos, y luego de unos instantes niega con la cabeza.

—Eres un buen chico, nos veremos en algún otro momento. Y no, me queda tiempo aún.

Minato se va, y ella permanece sentada en su sitio, inadvertida a pesar de su gélida belleza. Kushina Uzumaki, recuerda, cuando se despide. Kushina Uzumaki, escribe en sus apuntes, por todos lados.

Es un nombre que tiene en la cabeza, lo ha oído antes, pero no recuerda donde. Es normal, se consuela en clases, nunca ha sido especialmente observador. Termina sus obligaciones exhausto, demasiado como para cruzar y revisar si la pelirroja sigue en el café. Suspira, lo más probable era que ella no estuviera allí, puesto que Kushina misma lo había anunciado.

Tomo sus cosas y espero el transporte público, cuatro cuadras a la izquierda de su facultad. Tararea la canción que suena en sus audífonos, le importa poco si molesta a la gente a su alrededor, de todas formas nos puede escucharlos. Llega a su pequeño mono ambiente, un poco más desordenado de lo conveniente, pero suyo al fin y al cabo. Calienta las sobras de lo que fue su almuerzo y enciende el televisor para llenar el vacío del ambiente, sin molestarse en cambiar de canal.

Estaba en el noticiero local, como siempre lo dejaba en las mañanas. Poco tiempo libre tenía para perderlo viendo televisión.

_"En más noticias: El cuerpo de la joven desaparecida hace seis días ha sido finalmente hallado. La joven había sido secuestrada en su trayecto hacía la universidad. Kushina Uzumaki fue encontrada en un callejón contiguo al bar "Lo nuestro", por el olor característico de un cadáver en putrefacción. Se estima que el cuerpo llevaba inerte alrededor de cincuenta horas…"_

Minato escucha la noticia, y cuando el nombre es pronunciado un escalofrió lo recorre mientras percibe claramente detrás de él una respiración gélida y un destello rojizo aparece en su visión periferica. Se queda estático hasta que logra reaccionar. Detrás de él no hay nada y observa detenidamente la foto que el noticiero usa para ilustrar a la víctima.

Una chica pelirroja, con un cabello rubicundo entre el rojo y el naranja, ojos tristes y aire melancólico. Vestido negro y piel blanca. Diecinueve años.

Kushina Uzumaki había fallecido tras violación, quemaduras y mutilación. Pero siempre se vio hermosa.

* * *

Okay... esto definitivamente no es lo que suelo escribir. Y no iba a subirlo, lo juro. Pero se lo enseñe a Ani y ella me dijo que estaba bien a pesar de ser tétrico. Si les gusta... genial, sino, también (?) Besos a todos!


	2. Trato

Hola! Bien, originalmente esto iba a ser solo un One-Shot, pero al final un momento antes de subirlo tuve una idea. Lo cambie un poco, le agregue otro tanto y surgió un mini-fic de algo así como doce capítulos. Así que Miss Pringles, si hay continuación, no te respondí porque FF no me dejó hacerlo, no tenés activados los mensaje privados.

Gracias a Miss Pringles, Aniyasha y a HW789 por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Kushina**

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Muy bien, Minato, pensaba el joven, no estás loco.

El joven estudiante se giró en la cama, enredándose por milecima vez. Pero a ciencia cierta, tenía miedo. Nunca había sido el típico niño llorón, que hace un berrinche cuando algo mínimo lo atemoriza. Minato no había sido un niñito miedoso, no le temía la las alturas, ni a la oscuridad, ni a los fantasmas. O eso creía hasta ese mismo día.

Ahora le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y estaba tratando de dormir con la puerta entreabierta para que se colase la luz del comedor. Y a los fantasmas.

Era imposible que él hubiese visto un fantasma, era literalmente imposible. Minato no era uno de esos médiums raros en los que nunca había creído. Por otro lado él sí creía en la otra vida, cierto, pero la quería lejós de la suya. Masculló una maldición. Ahora le daba miedo cerrar los ojos.

Esa noche no había podido apartar los ojos de la imagen de la chica. Llevaba tres días muerta, el mismo tiempo que él llevaba viéndola en el bar. Eso explicaba, también, que el mesero no la atendiera ¡El mesero no podía verla! Bien, pensó sentándose, no ganaba nada dándole vueltas al asunto.

A todos los habían espantado alguna vez, había sido su turno y allí acababa todo. Había visto un muerto, bien, no era el primero. Había conversado con un muerto, tampoco era el único. Pero por alguna razón, pensó, las cosas pasan. Dejo de lado ese hilo de pensamiento y tendió la cama revuelta. Se acostó de nuevo y está vez se obligó a sí mismo a mantener los ojos cerrados. Se durmió con la imagen de ella en su rostro, pero distinta. La vio con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, sonriendo y preguntándole sobre un aula de aritmética.

No entendía nada.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, pero para su mala suerte- o buena en todo caso- su profesor había faltado por enfermedad, y lo haría la clase siguiente. Por lo tanto, ese día no tendría clase. El joven volvió a su apartamente, procurando no mirar al bar de frente a su facultad, apretando el paso. Llegó casi corriendo a su casa, con el corazón latiendo locamente y casi sin poder respirar.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras. Camino hasta la cocina, a ciegas, encendió la luz y puso agua a hervir. Se quito el abrigo que llevaba y camino hasta la ficha de la luz del comedor, para encenderla. Al hacerlo y fijar sus ojos en el sofá en busca del control remotó emitió un jadeo de terror.

Ella estaba sentada en su sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo fijamente. Minato la señalo, incapaz de reaccionar, y ella parecía tan sorprendida como él.

— ¡Puedes verme! — Exclamó ella, levantándose, feliz.

— ¡Cla-claro que puedo!

Minato retrocedió cuando la chica se acercaba, hasta que choco con la pared. Ella trato de tocarlo, pero para su tristeza, lo atravezo como la materia inexistente que ella era. Kushina miró su mano, molesta, y la apretó.

Era injusto.

—¡Tú-ú estás mu-muerta! — Tartamudeó Minato, aterrado.

Ella giró los ojos.

—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota.

Minato no podía creerlo, era la misma chica que antes, con el mismo vestido, el mismo pelo rubicundo, pero una actitud totalmente distinta.

— ¡Eres la del bar!

Ella lo miró aturdida, lo pensó un instante mientras cerraba los ojos y asintió.

— Si, te recuerdo. Lo que pasa antes de que nuestros cuerpos lleguen a la tierra es borroso. Es como un letargo, o algo así.

Minato asintió, moviéndose hasta la cocina, tratando de huir ¿De qué le serviría si ella podía atravesar paredes y eso? Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, usando la puerta para su desconcierto. Bien, lo más seguro era que ella misma no se acostumbrá aún a la idea de estar muerta.

—Si ya te… enterraron ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Minato pregunto, retrocediendo más, hasta darse en la cabeza con una alacena. Ella se rió, enjugándose una lágrima que no estaba allí.

—No lo sé, creo que tengo asuntos sin resolver.

—¡Pues ve y resuélvelos! — Minato ordenó, pero al ver los ojos furiosos de la chica se quedo sin habla.

Los ojos azules brillaban, fulminantes, en medio de pestañas rojizas. La fantasma resoplo de forma muy poco femenina, y puso sus manos en las caderas. Aparentemente, lo único que no podía atravesar era a ella misma.

— ¿Crees, imbécil, que estaría aquí de saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer para largarme?

Minato tartamudeó un intento de respuesta que ella no lo dejó concluir.

— Hay muy pocas cosas que recuerde, ni siquiera sé mi nombre — Ella respondió, enojada —Pero para nuestra desgracia, te recuerdo a ti, y a tu capacidad para verme. Así que ahí lo tienes, nenita, tú vas a ayudarme a irme de aquí.

Minato la miró asombrado. Ella estaba confusa, enojada y determinada. Muerta, para agregar. Y él, aterrado, confundido, y rezando para estar aún dormido.

— ¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento?

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Sabía que era tuyo porque te seguí. No llevo aquí más que tú.

—¡Pero no te ví en el camino, por qué te veo ahora!

—¡Porque no deje que me viera, daah! — La pelirroja se sentó de nuevo, estaba sorprendida de poder hacerlo. En otros lugares se caería.

Miró al chico, que murmuraba para sí mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Muy probablemente fuera porque el rubio se sentara allí diario. La joven miró alrededor, y sintió ganas de llorar. No recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni sus gustos, ni siquiera sabía como o por qué había muerto ¿Había sido una buena o una mala persona? ¿Era una ladrona, una monja, un chica normal?

Kushina miró sus manos, blancas, no parecían las manos de alguien que trabajara duramente. No tenía cicatriz alguna. Su pelo estaba muy bien cuidado, de forma que lo cuidaba. Ella se hundió en el sofá esperando que el joven reaccionara. Lo que fuera que ella hubiese sido, tenía que dejarlo ir. Había decidido irse si de todas maneras no pertenecía más allí.

Se había despertado en un basurero, mirando como gente se llevaba su propio cuerpo bañado en sangre. Se quedó quieta, estática, observándose a si misma metida en una bolsa, siendo llevada a dios sabrá donde. Se quedo allí, quieta, hasta que reacciono. Trato de tocar a uno de los investigadores, pero fue imposible, lo había atravesado. Grito de pánico y echó a correr, hasta encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Tampoco iba a mostrarse débil ante ese médium idiota que le temía.

— ¿No se supone que eres un médium o algo así, porque carajo te doy miedo? Ni que fuera horrenda, o lo peor que has visto.

—¡No soy un bendito médium!

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

—Pero puedes verme — Dijo, señalándose. — Entonces eres un fantasma, o un médium.

—Espera, espera— Minato le pidió, sin querer volver a hacerla enojar — Yo no soy un médium, estoy muy vivito, y eres el primer fantasma que veo en mi vida entera ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte, Kushina!

Al contrario de lo que el rubio esperaba, la chica no le contesto de forma inmediata. La pelirroja lo miró y abrió la boca, solo para volverla a cerrar sin emitir sonido alguno. Minato esperó un largo minuto a que ella encontrara las palabras adecuadas para lo que fuera que planeara decirle. Él sólo quería sacarla de allí, y no verla nunca más.

¿Qué demonios había hecho él para merecer ser espantado por una sexi fantasma?

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

La voz de Kushina salió ahogada, desencontrada y baja. Pero Minato lo entendió al instante; ella no recordaba su propio nombre.

—Kushina, así te llamas. Tú misma me lo dijiste en el bar; Kushina Uzumaki.

Ella levantó la vista y se paró, caminando hacía él mientras se repetía su nombre. Kushina. Un nombre que para ella carecía de significado hasta que lo escucho de los labios del joven, que le causo un estremecimiento.

—Esto es un asco — Kushina dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse con desesperación — Pero si puedes verme es por algo, inútil, y vas a ayudarme.

Minato iba a quejarse pero ella le enseño una sonrisa sádica que le helo los pensamientos.

—No voy a dejarte en paz ni para ir al baño, no tienes opción — Le advirtió — Desde ahora, vas a vivir para que yo muera en paz, niñito, desde hoy no voy a dejarte en paz, ni un solo instante. Vas a ayudarme quieras o no.

Minato escuchó el agua hervir en la cocina y miró el reloj.

En menos de seis minutos se había convertido en, básicamente, una fantasma con complejo de superioridad. Suspiró, sip, había hecho algo jodidamente malo en sus vidas anteriores para terminar así.

—Bien, creo.


	3. Confusión

**Kushina**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

_Ella no puede correr a ningún lado, tiene las piernas quebradas y no hay manera físicamente posible de que siquiera logre mantenerse en pie. Kushina se arrastra, gimiendo de dolor con su cabello revuelto en un esplendoroso charco de sangre. La muchacha llora, retorciéndose en la esquina a la que ha llegado. El ambiente huele a quemado, y es ella, y su vestido a medio consumir por las flamas. Un olor corrosivo invade sus fosas nasales y le dificulta la respiración. Todo su cuerpo arde y el dolor la abruma._

_La pelirroja tiene los ojos desorbitados, busca una salida, tratando se gritar con su garganta cortada y casi inútil. Su asesino está pensando cuanto más resistirá antes de desmayarse de una vez. Los ojos de ella se expanden aún más de miedo, y encuentra un poco de voz entre el pánico:_

_"Por favor, vuelve en ti" Suplicante, Kushina se aferra a un pantalón café._

_Entonces una mano la jala por el pelo, le susurra con voz amenazante que se ha cansado de escucharla hablar y luego de tirarla al suelo, con la misma cuchilla con la que le mutilo anteriormente, le corta la lengua. Kushina es hermosa, aún más cuando no puede hablar._

_La sangre brota y todo se mancha. Kushina se retuerce. Esta muriéndose._

* * *

Minato se despierta acelerado, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Mira a su lado y encuentra a Kushina sentada, con las manos donde antes estaba su cabeza. Lo entiende casi de inmediato, ella estaba tratando de pasarle sus recuerdos perdidos mientras dormía. Una "cosa loca" que Kushina había encontrado buscando en google "cosas locas sobre fantasmas".

— ¡Estás loca, Kushina!

Ella frunció el cejo, molesta.

—Estoy muerta, imbécil, levántate y salgamos a buscar algo sobre mí.

Kushina llevaba una semana atormentándolo, cual fantasma con cadenas que deambula por las noches. La única diferencia yacía en que Kushina lo atormentaba mientras dormía, metiéndose en su cabeza e introduciendo "recuerdos" que ella era incapaz de ver. Para eso se sentaba o flotaba, o algo como eso, arriba de él y colocaba sus inexistentes manos en sus sienes.

La joven muerta intentaba meterse en su cuerpo, gracias al cielo sin lograrlo, le hablaba dentro de su cabeza, caminaba detrás de él donde quiera que fuese. Lo seguía, sin descansar, todo el tiempo. Minato no se acostumbraba.

A veces, cuando el tomaba apuntes en sus clases ella le cantaba números al azar, y terminaba escribiéndolos. Otras, se plantaba frente a el con su figura holográfica semi-trasparente, nublándole la visión. La odiaba. Era molesta, grosera, una total loca. Hasta que al fin, había aceptado por cansancio ayudarla.

No fue porque ella le gritara, lo molestara o lo siguiera. Ella le partía el corazón. Una noche la encontró llorando en una esquina de su cuarto, sorprendido de haberse despertado por sollozos fantasmagóricos, y ella lloraba desconsoladamente, tratando de calmarse. Se enfado al verlo parado y se apresuro a limpiarse las lagrimas, avergonzada.

—Pensé que no podrías escucharme — Se excusó, retomando su carácter rudo.

Pero Minato tomó sus manos, supuestamente intocables, y descubrió que por alguna razón ellos sí podían tocarse.

Minato sabía lo que era no recordar nada. Años atrás, luego de un accidente, había perdido la capacidad de almacenar recuerdos recientes. Lo último que recordó durante semanas fue el accidente. Hasta que de a poco, dos años luego, podía presumir que sus lagunas mentales eran escasas.

Aunque no se fueron, nunca de iban. A veces sus recuerdos desaparecían, se esfumaban, y no podía decir con precisión donde se encontraba por días. Entonces comprendía a Kushina, que no sabía más de sí misma que él. La abrazó, y le prometió que encontrarían a su familia, para que ella se despidiera al menos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Ella lo miró profundamente esa noche, tomando aire.

— Quiero ver lo que yo era, y descubrir si merecía morir de la forma tan horrible como la que tu viste. Si era una basura, me ire en paz. Si era una buena persona, inocente… yo, solo quiero saber quien me mato y por qué.

.

Tres días de búsqueda los llevaron a un parque, donde un grupo de pelirrojos de apariencia triste trataban de jugar con un par de niños escandalosos. Uno de ellos pregunto por Kushina, a lo que el mayor negó con la cabeza y dijo "ella está durmiendo".

El parentesco entre los pelirrojos y Kushina era obvio. Minato se acerco a ellos y tomó asiento. Todos parecían rudos, de miradas penetrantes, pero no lo molestaron. Kushina insistía, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

—Ustedes… son familia de Kushina ¿No? — Los tres jóvenes lo miraron fijamente antes de asentir — Lo lamento mucho. Yo era su compañero y amigo.

El agrego esto último para explicar las posteriores preguntas.

— Ella no se merecía eso…

Más+- tarde, luego de una conversación rara donde temió por su integridad física, se entero que era primos de Kushina y que, en verdad, ella era una buena chica. Recorrieron las escuelas donde asistió, sus compañeras de trabajo de medio día, y nadie les dijo una sola vez que ella fuera aborrecible. Un poco malhumorada a veces, demasiado efusiva. Nada grave.

Kushina a cada paso se enfurecía y se desesperaba un poco más. Al final del día tenían información suficiente para deducir que ella era, en verdad, una buena chica. No tenía novio, era amante del ramen, una estudiante normal… nadie que mereciera morir de esa forma.

Kushina se quedo parada al lado de un banco en una plazoleta cercana al departamento del chico, notando que este estaba cansado. Ella no sentía cansancio, ni dolor, ni hambre, ni nada de eso. Pero él tenía necesidades básicas, y los músculos de sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo de recorrer toda la ciudad en búsqueda del pasado de la pelirroja.

Por las noticias no pasaban nada relevante, solo que finalmente habían encontrado la escena del crimen y estaban buscando a un sospechoso luego de soltar a un par de jóvenes inocentes. Minato se sentó en el banco arruinado por los años, con la pintura a medio salirse. Suspiró.

— Ahora que sabes que eras una buena chica ¿Qué harás?

Kushina entendió al instante, Minato la estaba echando. Lo entendía. Lo había acosado para ser su vocero con el mundo tangible. Ahora sabía quien era, como era su rutina diaria y que su familia la amaba. Habían pasado por su casa, y dentro de ella nadie lloraba, pero todos estaban ocultos y solos, con los ojos irritados y melancólicos. Tristes.

— Irme, creo.

Él asintió lo comprendía. Ella lo miró unos segundos, agradeciéndole en silencio y pensando que lo había fastidiado suficiente.

— Te acompaño a casa, y me largo.

A Minato le sorprendió la iniciativa de ella, pero acepto de todas maneras, luego de poco más de una semana con ella había aprendido a aceptar su presencia fría. Caminaron por las calles en silencio. El cabello rojo se balanceaba y atravesaba a la gente ya sin sorprenderse. Kushina se había acostumbrado a actuar como un fantasma. Minato por otro lado, ya no le temía y se había acostumbrado a verla como un espíritu.

— ¿Esa no es tu puerta?

Minato prestó atención hacia donde Kushina señalaba y encontró con sorpresa a un pequeño grupo de policías que estaban fuera de su departamento tocando la puerta con brusquedad, llamándolo.

— Yo soy Minato Namikaze ¿Necesitan algo? — Pregunto confuso.

Los policías lo miraron, y casi automáticamente lo apresaron, diciendo cosas sobre guardar silencio y sus múltiples derechos que jamás pensó oír. Kushina insultaba y gritaba como si alguien pudiera escucharla más allá de Minato. El joven no entendía nada, no se resistió a sabiendas que eso no traería nada bueno.

Kushina voló detrás del automóvil policial, gritándole qué demonios había hecho. Y luego lo escucho:

"Queda arrestado como principal sospechoso del crimen de Kushina Uzumaki"

Y Minato abrió la boca como un pez.

¿Qué el había hecho qué?

* * *

Bien, esta historia no tiene más de cuatro capítulos. Más un epilogo. Cuando pensé en esta historia, antes de escribirla, pensé que tendría máximo eso. Lo subo ahora porque recién regreso de Bariloche ¡Yeah!

Un beso, gracias por comentar.


	4. Fin

**Kushina**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ya, Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

**Último capítulo.**

Un_ poquito fuerte_, si sos sensible. Nada loco.

* * *

Con que de esa forma había muerto. Que ridículo. Que absurdo y cruel. Kushina llevaba días parada en un rincón de aquella curiosa sala acolchonada que pensó solo existían en las películas sobre lunáticos. Pero Minato lo era, después de todo. Un maldito loco, desequilibrado. Pero desde el otro lado de la habitación, él la miraba con una cara que rogaba perdón pero al mismo tiempo lucía desconcertada. Como si no hubiese sido él quien la mató, como si él no hubiera sido su asesino.

Pero ella había visto, detrás del hombro de los policías, el video. La sádica filmación que el asesino había grabado para su regocijo personal, donde ella gritaba, mirando a la cámara como si ésta pudiera salvarla. No se reconocía a sí misma. Con el pelo hecho jirones, la cara embarrada de sangre coagulada, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas densas.

Había estado rogando para que la matara de una vez, luego de días de tortura. Ya había asumido, pensó, que él no iba a dejarla vivir. Entonces le pedía a gritos que la matara, que no prolongara su dolor. Pero el sonreía, se reía, y la mutilaba antes de lanzarle acido sobre la piel. En ese momento entendió por qué la reconocieron por su registro dental. Nada más podía ser reconocible luego de aquello.

Kushina miraba sus manos fantasmagóricas mientras pensaba en cuanto debió haberle dolido que le arrancara las uñas con un cuchillo de carnicero. O como debió gritar cuando él le quitaba la piel con una navaja. Ella apretó los ojos, y las manos, cuando le dio rabia. Su cuerpo había quedado como un carbón amorfo.

De poder llorar, pensó Kushina, ya lo habría hecho. Pero aquel cuerpo inexistente en el que habitaba, o era, no podía. Solo se limitaba a quedarse en una esquina de la celda que le habían asignado a Minato en el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad. No podía ir a la cárcel, dijeron en el juicio que ella presenció en silencio, porque padece un trastorno disociativo con múltiple personalidad.

Así que allí estaba él, con su camisa de fuerza. Y cada tanto, a veces días, otras veces tardaba varios meses, su personalidad cambiaba. En ocasiones era el Minato tímido que encontró en un bar, que la miraba con suplicas y no paraba de llorar suplicándole perdón. Las enfermeras, que no podían verla, decían que deliraba y lo sedaban hasta que el caía tendido en almohadones mirándola y susurrando "Yo te mate, lo siento, te mate, perdón, perdón." hasta que las drogas se lo llevaban.

Y luego estaba el otro, que la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y se le reía en la cara. Aquel Minato, que aceptaba haberla asesinado con los ojos brillantes de expectativa, le narraba una y otra vez como la había matado, paso a paso, incluso como había planeado todo desde un inicio. La eligió por su cabello, sus ojos, y ese vestido negro.

Pero lo torturaba, al Minato asesino, lo alteraba, retándolo a que la matara de nuevo y embravecido por la furia luchaba contra la camisa de fuerza y lo drogaban de nuevo, mucho más agresivamente y en ocasiones lo golpeaban. Entonces ella se reía de él, mientras se dormía.

Pero con la versión dulce de Minato, ah, a aquella la amaba. Y entonces recordó por qué fue con él el día que la asesinaron. Era porque estaba enamorada de él, y Minato se había ofrecido a explicarle una materia. Ella feliz, termino viendo como Minato cambiaba de personalidad y concluyo con ella encerrada rogando piedad.

Piedad que nunca llegó.

De modo que se acunaba a su lado, le cantaba con su dulce voz y procuró quedarse allí y esperar a que las dos almas que habitaban el cuerpo de Minato se separaran al morir. Al asesino lo llevaría ante la corte divina para que ardiera en el fuego del infierno, y al dulce, oh, a él le cantaría hasta que la eternidad le quitara la voz.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" Susurraba y ella le cantaba con suavidad, sin tocarlo "Kushina, lo siento."

* * *

Esto es… raro. Sí, no sé de donde sale esto, pero es lo que salió. Espero que no los haya decepcionado, porque curiosamente a mí me gusta bastante. No, no soy sádica. Un beso a todos. Gracias por leer y a quienes comentan, mis especiales agradecimientos.


End file.
